Hair styling often involves manipulating hair into a preferred orientation or style and securing the hair in that preferred orientation or style. This current invention is a device for manipulating hair into a preferred orientation or style by parting or separating sections of hair. Hair is usually parted or separated with a comb or a brush. It can be difficult to obtain a straight part or a consistent part with theses well known devices. It is even more difficult to create a complex part in hair such as a curved or a zig-zag part. In order to make a zig-zag part, for example, with a comb or a brush, each section of hair must be carefully combed or brushed and then separated. The current invention provides a device and method for creating complex parts in a hair style quickly and easily.